Unneeded page 7486
' The French Peas '''are a group of French Peas who appear in various episodes. They are lead by Jean Claude and Phillipe. In the first episode they appear in, The French Peas are lead by Jean Claude and Cristophe Pea. The peas are known for their French accents and always appear in a group. Appearance The French Peas are all very similar. They all are green and have beady black eyes and freckles. The differances can be their clothing or their nose no freckles Some peas have big noses, while others have small noses. Acting *Workers in "Rack Shack and Benny" *Philippines in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Themselves in "Very Sing Songs" *Wall Guards and Ark Peas in "Josh and the Big Wall" *Salesman Workers in "Madame Blueberry" *Wheels in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" *Themselves and Fries Peas in "The Star of Christmas" *Joe's Brothers in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Workers in "An Easter Carol" *Football Players in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Themselves and Guards in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Turtle Tubees and Football Players in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Workers in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Themselves in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" *Munchies in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Gustuv`s Guards in ''"Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Seven Snow Peas in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Themselves in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Themselves in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Mai and Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Themselves in "The Good Egg of Gooseville on "The Little House that Stood" *Themselves in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Themselves in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Themselves in "Celery Night Fever" *Themselves in "Beauty and the Beet" *Feedledum and Feedledee in "Princess inPrincess in WondervilleWonderville" *Themselves in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Themselves in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Themselves in "Family Road Trip" *Themselves in "That's We Friends Do" *Themselves in "Operation: P-I-E" *Themselves in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Themselves in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Themselves in "Sheltered in Loved" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Themselves in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Themselves in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Themselves in "The Crisper County Charity" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Themselves in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Themselves in "Bubble Veggies" *Themselves in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Themselves in "Love is in the Air" *Themselves in "Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco" *Themselves in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Themselves in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of Cucumber Of The Florida" *Themselves in "The Big Beanstalk" *Themselves in "It's Their Time" *Themselves in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Tattered Singer, Beggar Boy, Peter Cratchit and Well-Dressed Singer in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Themselves in "David and the Lion's Den" *Themselves in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Themselves in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Themselves in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Themselves in "Finsterlla" *Themselves in "Arthur" *Themselves in "Clifford the Big Red Dog" *Themselves in "Martha Speaks" *Themselves in "Curious George" *Themselves in "Angelina Ballerina" *Themselves in "The Jungle Book" *Themselves in "Maya & Miguel" *Themselves in "Cyberchase" *Themselves in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Mouses in "Cinderella" *Themselves in "The Night Before Christmas" *Themselves in "Seaside Vacation" *Themselves in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Themselves in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Themselves in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Themselves in "Peter Pan" *Themselves in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Themselves in "Lango" *Themselves in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Workers in "King William and Bunny" *Themselves in "A Panther's Life" *Themselves in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Philipines in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Wheels in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Themselves in "The Night Before Halloween" *Jenna's Brothers in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Football Players and Angels in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Seven Snow Peas in "Sweetpea Girl" *Themselves in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Themselves in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Themselves in "What's Up the Marlee" *Themselves in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Themselves in "Aladdin: 4 Dawn of the Sauropods" *Themselves in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Themselves in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Themselves in "Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2" *Themselves in "Finding Nemo" *Themselves in "Monsters Inc" *Ants in "A Bug's Life" *Themselves in "Toy Story" *Themselves in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Themselves in "The Muppets" *Themselves in "Two for the Road" *Themselves in "Chinatown" *Pigs in "Sherk" *Themselves in "Winnie the Pooh" *Themselves in "Madagascar" *Themselves in "Planes" *Themselves in "Blue's Room" *Themselves in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Themselves in "Spider-Man" *Themselves in "The Backyardigans" *Themselves in "The Regluar Show" *Themselves in "Blue's Clues" *Themselves in "Dora the Explorer" *Themselves in "Little Bill" *Themselves in "Go Diego Go" *Themselves in "Doogal" *Themselves in "Walle-E" *Themselves in "Pinky and the Brain" *Themselves in "iCarly" *Themselves in "Mission Impossible" *Themselves in "An Unmarried Woman" *Themselves in "Fat Albert" *Themselves in "Babel" *Themselves in "Super Why" *Themselves in "Wordgirl" *Themselves in "Ice Age" *Themselves in "The Avengers" *Themselves in "Bolt" *Themselves in "Tom and Jerry" *Themselves in "Bambi" *Themselves in "Astro Boy" *Themselves in "Family Guy" *Themselves in "COLLINS FLIM" *Themselves in "Teen Titans" *Themselves in "Robots" *Themselves in "Phineas the Ferb" *Themselves in "Stuart Little 2" *Themselves in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Themselves in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Themselves in "Scooby Doo" *Themselves in "Horton Hears a Who" *Themselves in "Cats Don't Dance" *Themselves in "Rugrats" *Themselves in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Themselves in "Jimmy Neutron" *Themselves in "Spongebob" *Themselves in "Gravity Falls" *Themselves in "Cars" *Themselves in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Themselves in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Themselves in "The Cat in the Hat" *Themselves in "Merry Madagascar" *Themselves in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Themselves in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Themselves in "The Junior Asparagus New School" *Themselves in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Themselves in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Themselves in "Veggie Carnvial" *Themselves in "Hop" *Cowboys in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttist Nutcracker" *Joe's Brother's in "The Good The Bad And The Silly" *Themselves in "The Kid Crayon Caper" *Joe's Brothers in "The Fastest Dodgeball in the West" *Themselves in "Lunt's Labratory" *Themselves in "VeggieTales From the Ark" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Stories From The Coat Closet Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Where's God When I Need Him Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:It's Their Time Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Hop Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:Lunt's Labratory Gallery The Freanch Peas.jpg|The French Peas as Philippines in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Bunnypea.jpg|The French Peas in "Twas The Night Before Easter" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Peas Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:God Made You Special Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Peas Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Peas Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Where's God When I Need Him Category:Bubble Veggies Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:It's Their Time Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Family Road Trip Category:Stories From The Coat Closet Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Veggie Don't Dance